Clans of Earth Book One Winds of Change
by Longtalon
Summary: In a forest,seasons after the demise of WindClan,ThunderClan,ShadowClan and RiverClan, four new Clans have reigned. But soon, the peacfullness is about to be shattered.The Four Clans are plunged into a war, all due to one rouge. The first chapter is a bit


**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors. All titles and related items are property of Erin Hunter and Harper-Collins Publishers.**

Warriors- Clans of Earth

Book 1

Wind of Change

For as long as anycat can remember, the four Clans of the earth have lived in harmony. FireClan, AirClan, WaterClan and RockClan. But soon, strange happenings begin to take place in the forest they call home. Cats begin to disappear, and the leader of AirClan must cope with a betrayal.

And, a strange rouge begins to prowl the forest, slowly infiltrating the Clans... Many cats think StarClan has left them for good.

Eyes bright, two strong black cats stalked, side by side. One, the male, was Scratchstar, leader of FireClan, and the other, the female, was Clawface, his deputy and sister. The two were matched evenly as the patrolled the border, keeping their eyes out for the leader of AirClan, a white she-cat named Moon. They needed to talk to her, and desperately.

FireClan and AirClan were at war, and it was taxing the cats of FireClan greatly. They prey had seemed to disappear from their territory, and many a cat were dying. They wished to talk to Moon.

Suddenly, a new scent wafted from in front of them, and Clawface looked around. She saw Moon, coming towards them on the opposite side of the border. The brother and sister crept forwards, and leapt at Moon.

The white she-cat screeched, and tried to throw the two off. "Moon, we need to talk!" Hissed Scratchstar, and released her. "The war is taxing our Clan! We are sure it is devastating your Clan! Please, Moon, we need to end this meaningless war!"

Moon sat up, and shook her shaggy white fur. "Shhh You think you can come onto my territory and demand to end the war, after attacking me? Forget it! And I will not tell you about my Clan's weaknesses" Moon suddenly turned ,and pelted away, her paws pounding the hard earth. Clawface looked after her, a small spark of admiration kindling itself in her chest.

"I'll go get her, don't worry!" Mewed Clawface as she sped away, her paws pounding the parched earth. Recently, there had been a long drought, and the only place to get water was the creek that ran through all of the territories.

Moon crouched, looking at the black she-cat, her tail lashing, She was going to have her revenge on those cats for attacking her. She would capture their precious deputy, and take her hostage. Yes, and a slow- painful death if they refused her. Moon hissed under her breath with satisfaction.

The only reason the two Clans of FireClan and AirClan were in war is because of a territorial argument. The border had always been an issues between the two Clans, but usually, it had not resulted in a fight. But, Scratchstar, being the stubborn and impudent young leader he was, and Moon, following AirClan's own warrior code, they had been fighting. AirClan had it's own set of rules, lain down by their own ancestors. FireClan had followed the Warrior Code since Scratchstar became leader in the way he had.

Moon suddenly launched herself, hissing from the bushes, and she dropped upon Clawface. "Yaaaa!" she yowled, her claws sinking into tender face flesh. She scrabbled to get a grip on Clawface's back, but felt herself being ground into the dust. Clawface was a formidable fighter.

Suddenly, out of the undergrowth sprang three warriors - Bent, Claw and Mousefoot of AirClan. Leaping to Moon's rescue, they pinned down Clawface, and Bent, a brown-and-white she-cat, gripped the back of her neck. Moon looked to Bent, and nodded her thanks, the turned to Clawface.

"You are a formidable fighter. Worthy of..." Here Moon trailed off, and beckoned the other three warriors to drag Clawface back to camp. "I have a very important question to ask you." She whispered in Clawface's ear.


End file.
